


Uncertainty

by haldoor



Series: Overthinking [4]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-24
Updated: 2012-05-24
Packaged: 2017-11-05 22:39:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/411771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haldoor/pseuds/haldoor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Warnings/Spoilers:</b> None, unless awkwardness bothers you<br/><b>Disclaimer:</b> No ownership; no money made<br/><b>Beta:</b> un-beta'd, so please excuse any mistakes<br/><b>Summary:</b> Danny's wondering if his talk about penguins was the right thing to do.<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	Uncertainty

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kaige68](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaige68/gifts).



> Once again, this is for my slash-twin. *more smooches*

Danny's nervous, and understandably so. Now he's opened the door for something to happen between him and Steve, he's kinda wishing he hadn't. It's not that he doesn't have feelings for Steve; on the contrary, if anything, they've grown stronger since he let the cat - penguin - out of the bag. But he's never actually done _anything_ sexual with another guy, and he's not sure how fast he's ready to move on this.

He's feeling like a virgin teenager, in all honesty. He's pretty sure from Steve's reaction to his whole 'marine creatures sexual habits' exposition of the other day that Steve's bisexual at the very least; that he'll be comfortable about getting down and dirty with another dude, so that part's not a problem, but for Danny himself... well, it's nerve-racking. What will Steve expect? Will Danny be any good at figuring out what Steve likes? Will Steve be any less reticent in bed than he is about his emotions?

They haven't really talked about it since that day, but the looks have become more open. Danny's even found himself grinning at Steve a few times, so it can't be a bad thing. Really, he just needs to relax and let it happen.

Five-0's been busy the last few days – the weekend with Grace disappeared far too quickly - and the whole team has worked long hours, which is the main reason nothing further has happened since Friday. Although Danny wonders now if it's going to be up to him to take the next step, he's kinda been hoping Steve would pick up the ball so he wouldn't have to agonize over what he should do to move them along - or not.

He's packing up for the day - before 9 PM for the first time since he dropped Grace home on Sunday - when Steve appears in his doorway. Danny looks up expectantly and is surprised to note the look of uncertainty on Steve's face. Somehow he'd assumed that once they got over the hurdle of whether they were actually interested in each other or not, that Steve would be into the whole thing with the same enthusiasm and courage under fire he usually displays. Apparently not.

"Uh..." Steve starts eloquently, scratching his eyebrow and gesturing vaguely behind himself.

Danny, nervousness disappearing at seeing his normally confident boss at a loss for words, smiles up at him innocently as he sweeps some papers into a drawer. He doesn't speak for a change, intrigued as to how Steve's going to handle this. It seems fair somehow; he was pretty nervous about the whole penguin thing, but he soldiered on until Steve got it. It's definitely Steve's turn.

Steve tries for a smile, fails, then coughs into his hand and twists to look over his own shoulder before turning back to Danny, a slight flush across his cheeks.

Danny, relishing this now, raises his eyebrows in curiosity and waits.

Steve swallows, dropping his eyes, then mumbles, "So, you wanna eat?"

Danny smiles broadly, rocking on the balls of his feet, hands in pocket. "So articulate." He shakes his head. "Steven, is this your idea of an invitation for a date? Because if it is, I'm sadly unimpressed. I seriously expected something a little more..." Danny takes his hands out of his pockets and makes an action like he's holding a package and shaking it. "...more expressive? Like an actual suggestion of where to go or what sort of food you'd like, besides 'wanna eat', you know?"

Steve frowns, lifting his eyes to focus on somewhere behind Danny's left ear. "You don't wanna eat?"

Danny snorts, turning his head to see what Steve's looking at, but he can't figure it out so he looks back at him. "Yes, I want to eat, I'm just not sure if what you're asking is that you'd like to join me in so doing."

"So doing?" Steve repeats, nodding as he finally meets Danny's eyes. His frown has eased up at least, although he's not quite smiling.

"Yes, so doing. It's basic English, babe. I'm sure you learned it in school just like I did."

"I did," Steve admits, folding his arms across his chest and finally letting a corner of his mouth quirk up.

Danny is aware of something low in his belly at the look in Steve's eyes, and thinks that maybe, just maybe, the physical thing will sort itself out in due course. If he can get the guy to talk about other things - to actually relax about his feelings and be more open - then they'll get to the other without a hassle. He tilts an eyebrow, waiting.

Steve smiles a little more, letting his eyes fall partly closed and Danny _definitely_ feels something inside at the sight of _that_. Steve's eyelashes are _amazing_. He opens his eyes and finally grins properly at Danny as he unfolds his arms and holds out his right hand, palm up. "Danny Williams, would you do me the honor of joining me for dinner?"

Danny bows slightly, and can't help the smirk he gives in return. "I'd be delighted."

~//~


End file.
